


Danganronpa - Between Hope And Despair

by Insomnias_Somnium (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanganronpa, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Insomnias_Somnium
Summary: A Original characters fic staring (L/n) (Y/n), the Super High School Level Reader, having suddenly found yourself in a killing game you struggle to cope with being thrust into the role of protagonist, but as the bodies of your classmates start to pile up will you hold onto your hope of a future or fall into despair. (Script Format used to recreate the feel of the games! A reader-insert with OC's)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue Part 1 - Welcome Home

_**-New Game-** _

…

…

…

???: Hey, are you okay?

???: I think she’s waking up!

**Where am I? My eyelids feel heavy, but I manage to pry them open to see two blurry figures standing over me.**

???: Take it easy, you don’t look so good.

???: You were trying to cross the border, right? 

???: Really?

???: Sorry, my bad.

**Fumbling around my surroundings I realize I’ve been laying on a couch, sitting up I rub my eyes until my vision becomes clear.**

**There is a girl and a boy standing in front of me, the boy looks worried while the girl looks relieved.**

???: You’ve been out longer than anyone else, did you hit your head or something?

**My head? Reaching up to feel around I end up brushing against a bump that has me wincing in pain.**

???: Yeah that sounded bad, I don’t know if we have anything that can help though…

???: Maybe one of the others can help… oh, right we still don’t know your name!

**My name?**

**My name is…**

**-Please Enter Name-**

**-First Name-**

**-Last Name-**

**That’s right, my name is (L/n) (Y/n), I’m the Super High School Level Reader, I was admitted to Hope’s Peak Academy so I could further develop my talent, I don’t have much confidence in myself, but I was so excited to begin studying at such a prestigious school!**

**So… how did I end up here?**

_**-Danganronpa: Between Hope and Despair-** _

**I don’t remember…**

**My memories are so foggy, is it because of the bump on my head?**

???: Uh, hello, please come back to earth.

Y/N: O-Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just kind of confused.

???: Don’t worry, you’re not the only one, take a few moments to organize your thoughts, we’ll give you some space!

**The girl smiles brightly before taking a step back, when the boy doesn’t follow, she grabs his sleeve and pulls him to her side.**

**Well, she did say she’d give me “some” space.**

Y/N: Um, the last thing I remember is being accepted to Hope’s Peak, is that where I am?

???: Unless Hope’s Peak has turned itself into an amusement park, I really doubt it! But we are all Hope’s peak students, so there’s a common connection here!

Y/N: All?

???: Yeah there’s a bunch of us! Oh right, we haven’t done introductions yet!

Y/N: R-Right, sorry, you asked my name didn’t you. I’m (L/n) (Y/n), it’s nice to meet you.

**Bowing to the energetic girl and her quiet companion I feel the world spin for a moment, but I manage to keep my composure.**

???: It makes sense that a cute girl would have a cute name! I’m Kitabayashi Chizuru, the Super High School Level Acrobat! Please call me Chizu-chan!

_**-Super High-School Level Acrobat: Kitabayashi Chizuru-** _

**She’s a really pretty girl with striking purple eyes, her light brown hair is cut into a bob with a black barrette holding her fringe out of her eyes. Her uniform is a sailor top and skirt, her skirt and necktie are both coloured navy blue, everything about her gives the impression of a normal high school student.**

Y/N: Okay, C-Chizu-chan.

Chizuru: Yes, cute girl acquired!

Y/N: …

???: I assume it’s my turn then. I am Sakurai Shiro, it’s very nice to meet you (L/n)-san, if there’s anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask, after all, what kind of assistant would I be otherwise?

_**-Super High-School Level Assistant: Sakurai Shiro-** _

**The first thing I notice is the freckles covering his cheeks, that combined with his long eyelashes and soft looking hair make for an adorable combination, his bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair only add to that. Rather than wear a uniform he seems to prefer casual clothing, the cardigan he's wearing looks especially comfy.**

Y/N: Thank you Sakurai-san, I’ll keep that in mind.

**An Acrobat and an Assistant, stuff like that requires a lot of hard work, I wonder if I can even keep up with Hope's Peak students?**

Chizuru: C’mon (Y/n)-chan, I’ll introduce you to the other students!

Y/N: O-Oh, thanks-ah!

**Chizuru grabs my hand and drags me away, looking back I see Sakurai waving goodbye and all I can do is hope that the others have much calmer personalities.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**After leaving what I discovered was a hotel lobby I continue to follow Chizuru who seems to have zeroed in on the other students’ locations, or more likely she’s just blindly walking around…**

**\---Ferris Wheel---**

**This place really is an amusement park, the looming Ferris wheel is the first thing I’ve seen to really support that, but I still don’t understand how I got here.**

Y/N: I don’t see any staff, is the ride closed?

???: It’s surprisingly operational actually, I tested it out of curiosity and before I knew it, I was on top of the world.

Chizuru: Wow Ai-chan, the Ferris wheel was so taken by you it tried to pick you up!

???: Hehe, that’s one way to look at it. It’s nice to see our late sleeper is up and around.

Y/N: Ah, it’s nice to meet you, I’m (L/n) (Y/n).

???: Ufufufu, aren’t you precious, I’m Izumiya Ai, the Super High School Level Voice Artist.

_**-Super High School Level Voice Artist: Izumiya Ai-** _

**She’s a rather petite girl with a unique hairstyle, violet hair pulled into drill shaped pigtails, it reminds me of something I saw online, but her green eyes and thin glasses make her stand apart from that image. Her uniform is a plain white button up shirt alongside a magenta skirt, she’s also wearing a black cardigan with sleaves that cover her hands.**

Y/N: Voice artist? So, do you voice characters or sing?

Izumiya: I do both!

Y/N: Wow, that’s amazing!

Izumiya: Ufufufu you really are precious.

Y/N: T-Thank you…

Chizuru: Aww, look at that, my best girls are getting along! I hate to break things up but I’m showing (Y/n)-chan around, so we’ll all talk later okay?

Izumiya: Of course, take care sweetie.

**When we’re far enough away from Izumiya, Chizuru begins to, as she says, ‘lay out the facts’.**

Chizuru: As you can see Ai-chan is the ‘ufufufu’ 'ara ara' Onee-san type character, but because of her talent I bet she could pull off any sort of character, isn’t that amazing?

Y/N: Yeah! Although I think your excited for a different reason…

Chizuru: What was that?

Y/N: N-Nothing!

**There is another person in the area, so Chizuru leads me over to say hi.**

Chizuru: (Y/n)-chan meet Shin-kun, my brother from another Mother!

Y/N: What?

???: She means we can both put our legs behind our heads, I’m Iwasawa Shin, my expertise is in ballet.

_**-Super High School Level Ballerina: -Iwasawa Shin-** _

**Despite his sensible uniform consisting of a short sleaved white button up, black trousers and expensive looking shoes, his appearance gives the exact opposite impression, his hair is a strong shade of pink with his fringe tied back into a small ponytail and his yellow eyes give me the impression of a delinquent.**

Y/N: I-It’s nice to meet you.

Chizuru: Aww, she’s shy, how cute!

Y/N: C-Chizu-chan, stop it!

Iwasawa: Yeah, please tone it down ‘Chizu-chan’.

Chizuru: Boo, don’t be such a stick in the mud, I haven’t even seen you smile yet!

Iwasawa: Maybe because I’m concerned with the fact, we’ve all been kidnapped, ring any bells?

**I’m actually relieved to hear someone acknowledge how weird this situation is, but is that really whats happened to us, have we been kidnapped?**

Chizuru: We don’t even know what’s going on yet, let’s try to think on the bright side, amusement park, cute girls, that’s enough for me! Let’s go (Y/n)-chan!

**I’m dragged away from Iwasawa before I can hear more about what he thinks is going on.**

Chizuru: Don’t worry about Shin-kun, I’m sure there’s just a misunderstanding or something, like this is a surprise reward for getting into Hope’s Peak! I’ve heard some shady rumours so the school pulling something like this wouldn’t be surprising!

Y/N: You’ve only made me worry more…


	3. Prologue Part 3

**\---Park Café---**

**A café huh? Is there actually food here? I don’t really have an appetite, but given the lack of people operating this place I’m worried we won’t have any food.**

Chizuru: Stop looking so gloomy, c’mon, let’s continue introducing you!

Y/N: R-Right.

**Well, it can’t hurt to get to know everybody, there are a few people in the café, a boy sitting at one of the tables, another standing behind the counter and some strange noises coming from the back room.**

**I start with the boy at the table.**

Y/N: Um, hello.

???: …

Y/N: Um…

???: …zzz

**He’s asleep?!**

Chizuru: Oiii, Jun-kun, it’s time to wake up!

???: …hm? Oh, good morning.

Y/N: G-Good morning…

Chizuru: Jun-kun you should introduce yourself!

???: Takamori Jun…Zzz... 

**_-Super High School Level Hacker: Takamori Jun-_ **

**It look’s like he’s gone back to sleep, dark brown hair covering his eyes as he lays his head on his crossed arms, the softness of the black cardigan comforting his head, throughout the whole conversation he struggled to keep his purple eyes opened and I can’t help but worry about his condition.**

Y/N: Is he okay?

Chizuru: Oh yeah, he’s fine, I think his talent keeps him from getting a lot of sleep.

Y/N: What talent is that?

Chizuru: Jun-kun is a hacker!

Y/N: E-Eh? Isn’t that illegal?

Chizuru: So, what? He’s the best high-school student in his field and that’s all Hope’s Peak needs to administer someone.

Y/N: …Is that so.

**Not wanting to dwell on that much longer, I move to introduce myself to the boy behind the café’s counter.**

???: If your looking for some coffee I’ve already called dibs, if we’re going to survive whatever this is it’s best if we all go our separate ways.

Y/N: What?

Chizuru: Yeah, this guy is pretty weird, I think he’s a conspiracy theorist.

???: Something bad is going on here and when you find yourself unprepared, I’ll be hoped up on enough caffeine to fight off the zombie apocalypse.

Y/N: That’s a unique way of looking at things… Um, I’m (L/n) (Y/n), it’s n-nice to meet you.

???: Okura Kazue, I’m a master of escape and will be long gone before whatever weird shit Hope’s peak has got planned goes down.

**_Super High School Level Escape Artist: Okura Kazue_ **

**For such a dramatic profession he looks pretty normal, his uniform is pretty plain the only thing making it stand out is the red tie that’s colour matches the hairclips holding his black hair to the left, his pink eyes stand out against such dark hair though.**

Okura: So, yeah, nice meeting you.

**And just like that he leaves with the boxes full of coffee… what a strange guy.**


	4. Prologue Part 4

**\---Park Café Storage Room---**

**The room is surprisingly spacious, but the most notable thing is the girl making a mess of the place, I have to step over several objects just to be close enough to talk to her.**

Y/N: Excuse me.

???: Whoa, where did you come from? Ah, never mind it doesn’t matter, this place is really cool isn’t it, I can just do whatever I want!

**To prove this, she smashes a jar of coffee beans against the wall, I flinch covering my eyes while she cheers in excitement.**

???: Woohoo, this is the greatest day ever!!!

Y/N: U-Uh, I don’t suppose you’re the super high school level force of destruction, are you?

???: That sounds so awesome, I’m totally changing my title to that! Call me Nagisa-chan the Ultimate Force of Destruction!

**_Super High School-Level Daredevil: Yoshimoto Nagisa_ **

**The bandage on her right cheek shows she’s the type to get into trouble, but she has the appearance of a normal cutesy high school girl, Orange hair tied into pig tails decorated with large white bows, innocent blue eyes, the sleaves of her cream coloured cardigan even cover her hands and to top it off the cute red bow tied around her shirt collar.**

Chizuru: Nagisa-chan has so much energy I look downright laid back, huh?

Y/N: Hehe, y-yeah.

Chizuru: She’s a real daredevil, so I suggest we leave before the place catches on fire.

Y/N: Fire? But I thought Daredevils did things like stunts, why is she destroying the place?

Chizuru: Sadly we’re only level 1 friends so I don’t really know much about her, welp, let’s get a move on! Bye Nagisa-chan!

Nagisa: Bye Bye Chizuru-chan, Girl I don’t know!

Y/N: I’m (L/n) (Y/n)!

**\---Roller Coaster---**

**Standing at the base of the roller coaster leaves me surprised at how daunting the ride really is, I can’t see it completely from where I am, but the rails lead through a complicated series of loops and turns, how scary.**

Chizuru: There’s one of our more normal classmates, let’s go say hi, RanRan!

???: You again...

Chizuru: Don’t look so excited to see me…

???: Who’s that?

Chizuru: Oh, this is my new bestie (Y/n)!

Y/N: H-Hello, it’s nice to meet you.

???: What’s your talent?

Y/N: Reading, I mean, technically I’m the Super High School Level Reader, I-It’s kind of complicated…

???: I see…

Y/N: …

Chizuru: …

???: …

Y/N: Um, what’s your name?

???: Right sorry, I’m not good with social interaction. I’m Niwa Ran, my talent is in fencing.

**_Super High School Level Fencer: Niwa Ran_ **

**Despite seeming polite enough, she projects a very cold image, I can see she’s wearing a medical patch on her right eye which is also covered with her light blue hair, maybe she’s sensitive about the injury, her left eye reveals her eyes are a beautiful dark blue. Her uniform is the sailor standard with a deep red necktie and dark grey skirt, she’s wearing a black cardigan over her uniform.**

Y/N: That’s okay, I’m more of an introvert myself so I understand!

Niwa: …thanks.

**She doesn’t seem to want to talk anymore, so Chizuru and I continue our exploration.**


	5. Prologue Part 5

**_\---Side Show Alley---_ **

**We come across a street filled with a variety of games, I can see two people at the same booth and realize It’s a shooting gallery when I see the gun the girl is holding.**

Chizuru: This is going to be awesome.

**Chizuru stops before approaching the two and I watch as the girl raises the toy rifle and takes down every target within seconds.**

Y/N: Your right, that was awesome.

Chizuru: Way to go RinRin!

???: …I’m not playing this game because I thought it would be fun, this is simply target practise.

Chizuru: I didn’t say anything about that, but sure, whatever you say!

???: She’s surprisingly sensitive about her professionalism, it’s rather adorable.

???: Be quiet!

Chizuru: Hehehe, adorable girls are my favourite and speaking of adorable girls, this is (Y/n)!

Y/N: I-It’s nice to meet you.

???: You as well, my name is Rin, please forget everything you saw here.

**_Super High School Level Markswomen: Arima Rin_ **

**She seems to be a very serious cute girl, long blonde hair rests against her shoulders with a section tied into a bun on top of her head, cold grey eyes framed by sleek black glasses and instead of a school uniform she’s decked out in what looks to be a tailored black suit, she’s missing the tie but otherwise she’s the epitome of professionalism.**

Y/N: Um, there’s no need to be embarrassed, that was really impressive, you have a cool talent! 

Rin: T-Thank you, but there’s no need for flattery.

???: I think its well-deserved, Hope’s peak is all about encouraging talent, so take it in girl!

Rin: I told you to be quiet!

???: My bad, haha.

Chizuru: Now that you’ve met RinRin, its time meet the great and powerful Kana-chin!

???: O-ho, to stand before such a great audience is the true power here!

Y/N: Are you a performer?

???: Not exactly, but in my line of work people prefer a bit of flair for the dramatic.

Y/N: What work is that then?

???: I, my dear lady, am an exorcist, Kanasaki Ren, at your service!

**_Super High School Level Exorcist: Kanasaki Ren_ **

**To fit his supernatural skill set he has very unique eyes, heterochromia, his right eye is lime green while his left eye is blood red, I get the impression he’s proud of his eyes as his fringe is cut extremely short to show them off, his smile even reveals what look to be fangs. Instead of wear a uniform he’s dressed casually in a hoodie and jeans.**

Y/N: An exorcist? I-Is that right…

Kanasaki: I see that look in your eyes, don’t worry, it’s normal to be skeptical about this kind of stuff, It’s probably better you don’t realize how bad things are.

Y/N: E-Eh? Bad, what do you mean?

Kanasaki: Ahh, I shouldn’t have said anything, people with no spiritual sense should just live in blissful ignorance.

Chizuru: Don’t tease her so much Kana-chin! I already called dibs!

Y/N: Chizu-chan, I’m right here…

Chizuru: Uh, I mean I respect (Y/n)-chan’s right to come to the conclusion that I am the main love interest!

Y/N: This isn’t an Otome!


	6. Prologue Part 6

**\---Pool Area---**

**Seeing a pool here is the most surprising attraction yet, the pool is massive and there are a number of water slides leading back to it, multiple beach chairs decorate the area alongside large parasols, there are a few small changing rooms with showers sitting in a row, just how big is this place?**

???: This is the life, it’s so nice to just lay back and relax for a bit.

**There is a girl laying down on one of the beach chairs, she seems to have taken to the scenery.**

Chizuru: Hey Natsuko-chan, I see your taking in the sun.

???: Yeah, this is a vacation right, I’m going to enjoy the break before I get back to training.

Chizuru: (Y/n)-chan, this hard worker is Natsuko-chan, she can and will kick anyone’s arse.

Y/N: W-Why anyone?

???: With great power come great arsekickability! Anyway, don’t call me Natsuko-chan, It's Morita, I have a tough image to protect.

**_Super High School Level Kickboxer: Morita Natsuko_ **

**Her skin is noticeably brown but I can’t tell if it’s natural or a tan, it certainly compliments her ruby red eyes and short wavy brown hair, her physique is very much that of an athlete and as she lays back I can’t help but notice how long her legs are. Given her ‘image to protect’ I’m surprised to see how neatly she’s wearing her uniform, a sailor style top and skirt, the collar and skirt are dark grey and her necktie matches her eye colour.**

Chizuru: Aww, you can be tough and cute!

Morita: I know that, it’s just that when people hear the name Natsuko they don’t really know what they’re in for.

Y/N: It might not suit your talent, but such a pretty name really does suit you, you should own it!

Morita: You mean like, take advantage of the fact my opponents underestimate me?

Y/N: Uh, sure, that works.

Morita: Alright! Now I’m pumped to train!

**She run’s off to, well, train, I guess. Well, I suppose we should continue with introductions. I look around to see if there’s any other students in the area and end up jumping in surprise when I realise one’s right behind me.**

Y/N: How long have you been there?!

???: …

Chizuru: Oh, this is Riko-chan, she doesn’t talk.

Y/N: Doesn’t or can’t?

Chizuru: I don’t know, so far, she’s only done that creepy starey thing.

Y/N: Than how do you know her name?

Chizuru: She has a business card.

Y/N: Eh?

**Chizuru hands me a small card that confirms the girl’s identity, can she really not talk or is she just choosing to stay silent?**

Y/N: Um, it’s nice to meet you, Mishima-san, please call me (Y/n), or (L/n), whatever you prefer, even if that’s not saying anything at all!

Chizuru: Smooth.

**_Super High School Level Parkour Artist: Mishima Riko_ **

**Her strange behaviour is supported by her equally strange appearance, she’s covering her mouth with a medical mask and I’m immediately curious what’s under it, but all I see is the freckles peeking out over the edge, her hair is a light shade of green tied into two braids. Her hair is the same colour as her skirt and the black cardigan matches her eyes, the white button up and red bow are pretty standard.**

Mishima: …

Y/N: …so, can you actually talk? J-Just nod your head if you can.

Mishima: …

Y/N: So, you can’t talk?

Mishima: …

Chizuru: She’s not doing anything, is that a maybe?

Y/N: Sorry for bothering you Mishima-san, we’ll be going now.

Chizuru: What, no way, she was just about to crack!

Y/N: C-Chizu-chan!

Chizuru: Alright…


	7. Prologue Part 7

**\---Arcade---**

**This place even has an arcade, standing at the entrance I can see a multitude of different game machines, flashing lights and cool prizes, I kind of want to touch everything.**

Chizuru: Hey, here’s our next victim, I mean person to introduce you to!

Y/N: Please calm down Chizu-chan…

Chizuru: Yes ma’am.

**The first person I see is a boy playing DDR, actually, it’s more accurate to say he’s completely owning DDR.**

Y/N: I didn’t know scores could get that high.

???: HYAAA!

Y/N: Whaa!

Chizuru: Ah.

???: W-W-Who are you?!

Y/N: (L/n) (Y/N), Super High School Level Reader! Who are you?!

???: Chihara Yuki, Super High School Level Rhythm Game Player! Who are you?!

Chizuru: Chizu-chan!

???: …

Chizuru: …

Y/N: So, we’re all good now?

**_Super High School Level Rhythm Game Player: Chihara Yuki_ **

**He’s a small red headed boy, his hair is messy and I get the feeling he tends to pull on it a lot, his soft brown eyes darting around the room further add to his jittery appearance, the wide rimmed glasses are just the icing on the cake, he’s an adorable bundle of nerves. He’s even wearing suspenders with his uniform! Is this kid old enough to be in high school? He looks so young...**

Chihara: I-I’m okay.

Y/N: Sorry for scaring you.

Chihara: It’s alright, I-I guess I’m just a bit jumpy is all.

Y/N: In this situation I don’t blame you.

Chizuru: What are you guys worrying about, everything’s great!

Y/N: …

Chihara: …

Chizuru: What?

Chihara: I’m getting out of here, you’re just asking for trouble saying stuff like that!

Chizuru: Seriously? Come on guys, what’s the worst that could happen?

Chihara: Ahhh!

**Chihara runs off in a panic to get away from Chizuru and I can actually understand his thought process. As I’m watching the red head run, I see another student roll up to the scene, literally.**

Chizuru: Hey Hiro-kun, I’m surprised you’d leave the skate-park!

Y/N: There’s a skate-park?

???: Yeah well, my talent might be for skating, but I like other stuff too. Oh, you’re that unconscious girl, right? Name’s Komaki Hiro, nice’ta’meetcha.

**_Super High School Level Skateboarder: Komaki Hiro_ **

**I don’t mean to judge, but he looks kind of like a delinquent, but in a cute way! His light blue hair is cut unevenly, most notably is his fringe which is cut diagonally, his eyes seem to be a mix between yellow and light brown and there’s a bandage covering his left cheek. He’s wearing a plain white shirt under his uniform jacket and it’s only now that I think he’s just a laid-back guy.**

Y/N: It’s nice to meet you too, I’m (L/n) (Y/n), I’m sure you’re a very nice person!

Komaki: What?

Chizuru: Don’t mind her, she’s awkward.

Komaki: Okay? Well, I’m going to get some game time in, you know where I’ll be if you still want ta’ chat.

Y/N: B-Bye!

Chizuru: Damn girl, what’s going on with you?

Y/N: I-I feel bad for judging everyone based on their first impression's and appearances…

Chizuru: Well I judge people on a whole lot less, so don’t worry about it! I think that’s everyone, let’s head back to the hotel.


	8. Prologue Part 8

**\---Outside hotel---**

**Heading back to the hotel leads to the discovery of a sixteenth student, I had been trying to keep track of all the people I’ve been meeting, with my head still a mess it’s been rather troublesome, but I’m positive I haven’t seen this person yet and Reiko’s surprised reaction leads me to believe she hasn’t either.**

**A boy is just standing in front of the hotel looking up at sign, what has me hesitant to approach is the fact he’s dressed in hospital clothes, not only does he look like an escaped patient walking around without any shoes, but the bandages covering his forearms are incredibly worrying.**

Y/N: E-Excuse me, a-are you okay?

???: I suppose not, I… don’t know what’s going on.

Chizuru: Welcome to the club!

Y/N: U-Um, well I don’t really know either, but basically, we’re all a bunch of Hope’s peak students, so I think it probably has something to do with that.

???: Hope’s Peak… I don’t know anything about that.

Y/N: Really? Did you lose your memory too?

???: Maybe, I’m sorry, everything is a little overwhelming right now.

Y/N: Of course, d-don’t push yourself!

Chizuru: Do you at least remember your name? (Y/n), you knew your name and talent right, so this guy has it even worse than you.

Y/N: Just because I knew my talent doesn’t mean it’s not bad…

???: My name… yeah, I think I know that, it’s Ryou.

Chizuru: Ryou?

???: It’s the only name I remember.

Chizuru: I didn’t see you with the group, we all started out in the hotel lobby, where were you?

???: I’m not sure, I woke up in a building over there, it took a while to get here.

Y/N: What type of building?

???: I don’t know, a regular building?

Y/N: Right… Um, you should probably come inside Ryou-san.

???: Hm… Ryou… Ryou, um, I think my name’s Ichikawa Ryou.

Y/N: Ah, that’s great your memory’s coming back!

???: Ichikawa Ryoutaro? Kawata Ryoumo? Kanata Ryouko? Kamaki Ryouma? Ichiko Ryouji?

Chizuru: Ahh! This is getting us no where!!!

Y/N: C-Calm down Chizu-chan, he’s trying his best. How about we go with Ryou for now, just to make things easier?

???: Yeah, that sounds good, okay then, please call me Ryou.

**_Super High School Level ???: Ryou_ **

**I wonder if his injuries have something to do with his memory loss, he looks like he was taken right from his hospital bed and it’s the biggest evidence that somethings wrong here. He looks notably pale, his light green eyes even seem to be quite dull and at first, I thought his hair was grey, but now I see it’s just a lifeless brown. The hospital clothes are a light blue top and bottom, they look like pajamas.**

Y/N: Ryou-san let’s go into the hotel, you should sit down and have something to drink.

**_Attention: All students report to the Park Hotel._ **

**An unfamiliar voice just came from a speaker I hadn’t noticed before, well, I’m relieved we might finally get some answers of what’s going on, but I have a bad feeling about all of this…**

Chizuru: Isn’t that lucky, we’re already here!

Y/N: Yeah…


	9. Student ID Cards

**Student ID Card**  
**_Name:_** (L/N) (Y/N)  
_**Talent:**_ SHSL Reader  
_**Height:**_ (Y/H)  
_**Date of Birth:**_ (Y/DB)  
_**Likes:**_ Reading, Anime, Manga  
_**Dislikes:**_ Cruelty   
_**Bio:**_ This is me, I’m having a lot of trouble recalling the events of my life, I remember being accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy, but I can’t remember things like my family or friends, I hope my memories come back soon.

**\----**

**Student ID Card  
_Name:_** Kitabayashi Chizuru  
**_Talent:_ **SHSL Acrobat  
**_Height:_ **145cm  
**_Date of Birth:_ **January 2  
**_Likes:_ **Cute Girls, Cute Accessory’s, The Circus  
**_Dislikes:_** Negativity, Serious Atmospheres, Sour Candies  
**_Bio:_ **Chizuru-chan is my self declared best friend, she’s a nice girl with a lot of energy, I don’t think anything can break her optimism

**\----**

**Student ID Card**  
_**Name:**_ Sakurai Shiro  
_**Talent:**_ SHSL Assistant  
_**Height:**_ 172cm  
**_Date of Birth:_** August 7  
_**Likes:**_ Organized Desk’s, Being helpful, Praise  
_**Dislikes:**_ A Lack of Manners, Corruption  
_**Bio:**_ Sakurai-san’s talent could apply to any sort of job, an assistant is important in a lot of different field, I wonder just what kind of work he’s done.

[Sakurai Shiro Art](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/624537485858439179/671706873170231326/2nd_v.png) (Art uses old name)

**\----**

**Student ID Card**  
**Name:** Izumiya Ai  
**Talent** : SHSL Voice Artist  
**Height** : 156cm  
**Date of Birth** : April 1  
**Likes** : Podcasts, Strawberries  
**Dislikes** : Children  
**Bio** : Ai-san is apparently the ‘ufufufu ara ara’ type, she does have a friendly big sister aura despite being so small, but I still don’t know her well enough to be sure.

**\----**

**Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Iwasawa Shin  
**Talent** : SHSL Ballerina  
**Height** : 180cm  
**Date of Birth:** February 12  
**Likes** : Competitiveness, High-class Shoes, Permanent Hair-dyes  
**Dislikes** : Ripped Tights, Overbearing People  
**Bio** : Iwasawa-san look’s to be a normal guy, I don’t know him very well but he seems like a rational person aware of the trouble we’re in  
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Takamori Jun  
**Talent** : SHSL Hacker  
**Height** : 162cm  
**Date of Birth:** August 6  
**Likes** : Sleeping, Having No Responsibilities, Quiet People  
**Dislikes** : Being Awake, Loud Noises, Time-Limits  
**Bio** : Takamori-san seems to be exhausted, is it really because of his talent? Isn't it strange Hope’s Peak would enroll a criminal, is there something I’m missing?  
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name:** Okura Kazue  
**Talent** : SHSL Escape Artist  
**Height** : 172cm  
**Date of Birth:** March 24  
**Likes** : Coffee, Energy Drinks  
**Dislikes** : Small Spaces  
**Bio** : Okura-san knew something suspicious was going on, but I don’t think it has anything to do with a zombie apocalypse, he seems to be a conspiracy theorist.  
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Yoshimoto Nagisa  
**Talent** : SHSL Daredevil  
**Height** : 172cm  
**Date of Birth** : October 17  
**Likes** : Excitement, High Up Places, Motorbikes   
**Dislikes** : Strict Rules, Liars  
**Bio** : Nagisa-san is so intense that it’s scary, I don’t really know much about being a Daredevil but I don’t think it has anything to do with destroying storage rooms.  
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Mishima Riko  
**Talent** : SHSL Parkour Artist  
**Height** : 165cm  
**Date of Birth:** September 22  
**Likes** : Lollypop’s, Hard Candy  
**Dislikes** : Interacting With People  
**Bio** : I have no idea if Mishima-san is mute or not, I don’t know why she wouldn’t give me an answer, I hope she’s okay and I haven't overlooked something.

[Mishima Riko Art](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/624537485858439179/672427095347167242/if_ur_reading_this_ur_gay_-_the_artist.png)   
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Arima Rin  
**Talent** : SHSL Markswoman  
**Height** : 174cm  
**Date of Birth:** August 13  
**Likes** : Professionalism, Western Movies, Cute charms   
**Dislikes** : Uncaring People, Bullies  
**Bio** : Arima-san looks to be a very serious person, but I also got the impression she’s a little shy, maybe I’m over thinking it though.  
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Kanasaki Ren  
**Talent** : SHSL Exorcist  
**Height** : 176cm  
**Date of Birth** : May 1  
**Likes** : Enjoying His Free Time, Easy-Going People, Dark Stories  
**Dislikes** : Yoga, Fake Ghost Hunters  
**Bio** : Kanasaki-san has an interesting talent, I’ve read supernatural stories before but I don’t know if I really believe that stuff, but if Hope’s Peak admitted him…

[Kanasaki Ren Image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/624537485858439179/674925227423301672/hhgqw.png)  
**\----**

**Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Chihara Yuki  
**Talent** : SHSL Rhythm Game Player  
**Height** : 138cm  
**Date of Birth** : May 21  
**Likes** : Music, Manga  
**Dislikes** : Surprises, Sudden Movements, Aggressive people  
**Bio** : Chihara-san is a really nervous kid, even though we’re both high school students I can’t help but see him as a little kid.  
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Komaki Hiro  
**Talent** : SHSL Skateboarder  
**Height** : 160cm  
**Date of Birth** : May 12  
**Likes** : Fast-Food, Games  
**Dislikes** : Complicated problems  
**Bio** : Komaki-san is a skateboarder but when I met him he wanted to play the arcade games, it’s nice to know I can have other interests and not just focus on my talent.  
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Morita Natsuko  
**Talent** : SHSL Kickboxer  
**Height** : 168cm  
**Date of Birth:** December 6  
**Likes** : A Challenge, Superhero’s, Beach Day  
**Dislikes** : Giving Up, Sore Losers'  
**Bio** : Morita-san is a really strong girl who is self-conscious about her girly first name, it seems an odd thing to focus on, maybe she was teased about it as a kid?  
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : Niwa Ran  
**Talent** : Fencer  
**Height** : 164cm  
**Date of Birth** : July 14  
**Likes** : Being Alone, Comfy Places  
**Dislikes** : Feeling Lonely  
**Bio** : Niwa-san admitted she wasn’t good at talking to people and I really sympathize with that, as two socially awkward girls I hope we can build a nice friendship!

[Niwa Ran Art](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/624537485858439179/672002842634092546/fghffhh.png)   
**\----**

 **Student ID Card**  
**Name** : ??? Ryou  
**Talent** : SHSL ???  
**Height** : 180cm  
**Date of Birth** : ???  
**Likes** : ???  
**Dislikes** :???  
**Bio** : This mysterious guy just showed up missing even more memories than me, he looks like he’s just escaped from a hospital, I hope nothing really bad happened to him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is by Erintoast, please check her out on devianArt! deviantart.com/erintoast


	10. Prologue Part 9

**-Hotel Lobby-**

**Unsurprisingly we were the first ones to arrive, but what is surprising however is that Sakurai is still here, he was waiting in the lobby when I woke up, but I figured he’d go exploring by now.**

Y/N: Sakurai-san, have you been here the whole time?

Sakurai: Indeed, as this is the area, we all awoke to I assumed there might be some answers here.

Y/N: T-That’s actually really smart, it would be embarrassing if we all missed an important detail explaining everything…

Chizuru: Gosh, that would be hilarious though!

Y/N: Would it really though…

Sakurai: Well, if there is a clue here, I haven’t found it, your free to have a look around though.

Y/N: Okay, maybe a new set of eyes would help.

**Looking around the lobby I can see a few things that stand out, I suppose I can investigate the area while we wait for the others, but where should I start?**

_**-Lobby Investigation Begin-** _

_**COUCH** _

**One of the many couches in the lobby, I was laying on one before I woke up so I can verify how comfy they are.**

Chizuru: Aww, doesn’t this remind you of our first meeting?

Y/N: I guess, it wasn’t that long ago though…

_**COFFEE TABLE** _

**A normal looking table, I would expect to see some magazines lying about but there’s absolutely nothing, despite the furniture the lobby looks notably unused.**

_**FRONT DESK** _

**This is where your supposed to check in to the hotel, I don’t remember going on any holidays, but I can recall that this is the most likely place to find some information.**

Y/N: Sakurai-san, did you find anything important at the desk?

Sakurai: Can you be more specific?

Y/N: Um, like a login book? Some sort of pamphlet about where we are maybe.

Sakurai: I’m afraid not, most of the draws are locked and what I did find doesn’t explain anything.

Y/N: Could I see what you did find?

Sakurai: Of course.

_**WOODEN BOX** _

**This is all Sakurai found? Opening the box reveals a number of keys, they all have a different key chain and one key looks rather old.**

Chizuru: Wow, are these the rooms keys?

Y/N: Shouldn’t an hotel this size have more rooms?

Sakurai: I’ve had trouble exploring the other floors so I’m not sure of the hotel’s capacity.

Y/N: Eh? W-What sort of trouble?

Chizuru: Did you have to answer riddle or is this more of a guarded by a three headed dog situation?

Sakurai: It isn’t anything so fanciful, the stair way doors are locked, and the elevator only goes to floor 3 with this floor counting as the 1st.

**There’s something really strange about this place…**

_**CHIZURU** _

Y/N: Hey Chizu-chan, did you find anything around here?

Chizuru: Not really, this place is pretty empty, shouldn’t there be some sort of entertainment around here?

Y/N: Yeah, the place seems brand new, maybe we’re the first guests?

Chizuru: Maybe, that would be cool!

_**SAKURAI** _

Y/N: So you really didn’t find any clues?

Sakurai: I’m afraid so, it’s actually worrying how much is missing from this place, rather than a hotel I’m given the impression of a set.

Y/N: A set?

Sakurai: As in a movie set, a stage if you will, this place isn’t so much as made for living in as opposed to a set full of props and actors.

Y/N: …that’s a really scary way of looking at it.

Sakurai: My apologies (L/n)-san, I got carried away with the mystery of it all.

Y/N: R-Right…

_**RYOU** _

Y/N: Ryou-san, are doing okay?

**He’s just been quietly following me so far; I wonder what he’s thinking about?**

Ryou: I’m alright, so this is the place everyone else woke up?

Y/N: Yeah, does it look familiar at all?

Ryou: No, the place I woke up was much different, I’ll show you later, okay?

Y/N: If that’s okay, it might help answer a few questions.

Sakurai: I don’t mean to interrupt, but I don’t recognize this person.

Chizuru: This is Ryou-chan, he’s lost even more memories than (Y/n)-chan!

Y/N: T-That is true, but I feel like that’s all our characters have become, I-I don’t want to be the amnesiac character!

Chizuru: Don’t worry, you have other important character traits!

Y/N: L-Like what?

Chizuru: Umm, your cute?

Y/N That just makes me the fanservice character!

**The investigation has found nothing, the keys are interesting but there’s enough of them that we have a lot of exploring to do still, I guess all I can do for the moment is wait for the others.**


	11. Prologue Part 10

**When everyone has arrived at the lobby, I realize I’m kind of grateful to have missed the crowd when I first woke up, it’s rather chaotic in here, but I guess that makes sense, we did meet a lot of eccentric personalities.**

**I’m struggling to remember everyone’s name’s though…**

Ryou: So, these are your classmates?

Chizuru: Oh yeah! They’re a great bunch, it might be difficult to introduce you to them right now…

Ryou: That’s alright.

Y/N: I-It can’t hurt to try though; it might give everyone a nice distraction o-or at least draw their attention.

Chizuru: Oh, I see!

**Chizuru climbs up on to the check in desk and loudly clears her throat attempting to draw everyone’s attention, I suppose that’s one way to go about things…**

Chizuru: Attention fellow classmates! Now that we are all gathered here, I would like to introduce you to Ryou-chan!

**She dramatically points at Ryou and I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment, why does she have to be so eccentric.**

Ryou: Hello everyone, it’s nice to meet you!

**Well, at least he doesn’t seem bothered, I should probably help introduce him in a more subtle way though.**

**-Classmate Introductions Begin-**

**YOSHIMOTO NAGISA**

Nagisa: Whoa, what sick injuries! Can I see under the bandages!

Y/N: N-N-Nagisa-san, you can’t ask things like that!

Nagisa: But I wanna seeeee!

Y/N: A-At least introduce yourself

Nagisa: Haaaai, Yoshimoto Nagisa desu! I’m the ultimate Daredevil, so next time you get into trouble call me!

**She gives him finger guns and I understand her personality even less…**

**KANASAKI REN**

Kanasaki: Hey new guy, you seem to have some real bad luck with injuries like that.

Ryou: I don’t remember how I got hurt, so I can’t say for certain if it’s bad luck.

Kanasaki: Haha, I was just joking with you, what a weird guy! Well, I’m Kanasaki Ren, an exorcist, so if it turns out there’s something supernatural going on with you just ask for my help.

Ryou: I don’t know how to determine something like that…

Y/N: M-Me either, I hope it’s not like the ghosts and demons from movies.

Kanasaki: Oh, it’s way worse than that!

**We should just move on. Quickly.**

**KOMAKI HIRO**

Komaki: Hey, Ryou right? And your (Y/n).

Y/N: Y-Yes, thank you for remembering my name!

Komaki: …are you alright?

Y/N: Yes, sorry, I-I’m not used to being referred to so personally…

Komaki: Uh, my bad, anyway, I’m Komaki Hiro, I’m a skater, but don’t think that’s all I am.

Ryou: It’s nice to meet you.

**Okay next!**

**MISHIMA RIKO**

Mishima: …

Y/N: Um, this it the ultimate parkour artist Mishima Riko.

Ryou: Hello.

Mishima: …

**Just as expected.**

**ARIMA RIN**

Arima: Arima Rin, SHSL Markswoman, please step away from me now.

Y/N: E-Eh, are you okay Arima-san?

Arima: Leave.

**Why is she suddenly so hostile?**

**MORITA NATSUKO**

Morita: Sup, call me Morita, I’m the best kickboxer in my field!

Ryou: It’s nice to meet you Morita-san!

Morita: Thanks for the advice early (Y/n), I feel so energized!

Y/N: Um, I didn’t really say anything, you did.

Morita: Haha, I can’t wait to get back to practise!

**Well at least she’s in a good mood.**

**OKURA KAZUE**

Y/N: Hmm, I don’t see Okura-san anywhere, maybe he did escape…

**I hope he’s okay, even if he is the ultimate escape artist, this situation is rather worrying.**

**IZUMIYA AI**

Ai: It’s nice to meet you Ryou-kun, I hope we can get along.

Y/N: This is Izumiya Ai, she’s the ultimate voice artist, she's really nice and talented!

Ai: How sweet of you to say!

**When she smiles, I think flowers appear…**

**CHIHARA YUKI**

Chihara: Chihara Yuki, SHSL Rythem game player, please leave me alone!

Ryou: Uh…

Y/N: C-Come on…

**His anxiety gives my anxiety, anxiety.**

**NIWA RAN**

Y/N: H-Hello again Niwa-san!

Niwa: …hey.

Ryou: Hi.

Niwa: ….hi.

Y/N: Niwa-san is a fencer, right!

Niwa: …yeah.

**That’s probably all we’re getting out of her.**

**TAKAMORI JUN**

Takamori: …zzzz.

Y/N: Takamori is the SHSL Sleeper-I mean hacker!

Ryou: Right.

**Well, I guess that’s everyone, except for the person who called us here…**

???: Upupupu.


	12. Prologue Part 11

**What was that? I think I heard a strange laugh…**

???: Upupu

**There it is again!**

???: That’s enough of the boring side characters, it’s time to bring out the main star!

**Looking around the room to find the source of the voice I take notice of speakers in the corners of the lobby that I had missed, is there an intercom room or do hotels not have those…**

???: Upupupupupu!

**T-That voice is right behind me!**

**Everyone turns towards the receptionist’s desk and I hold my breath waiting for the voice’s owner to appear.**

???: Upupu, it is I, Monokuma!

**It’s… a black and white bear?**

Chizuru: Who?

Monokuma: I’m Monokuma! What’s with that pathetic reaction?!

Kanasaki: Is that a talking bear?

Ai: Ara, it’s very cute!

Morita: Is this the hotel owner?

Arima: Who would assume that?!

**Everyone seems equally confused about what’s happening, I didn’t expect a talking plushie to show up.**

Monokuma: You brats! You should be cowering in fear, grr, this wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t take so long to get ready!

**W-What’s with this angry toy?**

Monokuma: Never mind, let’s see how cocky you bastards can be when you see this!

**The lobby TV suddenly switches on showing a horrifying sight, the missing Okura is a beaten and bloody mess, tied up in chains lying on his side in an unknown location, I can’t even tell if he’s breathing…**

Morita: W-What the hell?!

Chihara: Oh my God, w-w-what happened? Oh God…

Komaki: You bastard, what did you do!

Monokuma: Upupu, now you understand! Upupupu!

**The bear starts laughing to himself and now I see how sinister he looks, that left side is sporting such sharp teeth and what looks like a red scar for an eye.**

Monokuma: Don’t worry about him, your all in much worse danger, although now that I think about it that idiot makes for an easy target!

Chizuru: What are you talking about, what’s going on here?!

Monokuma: Oh, you want to know~ Well, I’m pleased to welcome you to Monokuma’s special game for annoying brats! Welcome to the mutual killing game!

Y/N: M-Mutual killing?

Monokuma: That’s right, you bastards are stuck here until the bodies start dropping, so you better get used to the situation or that body will be yours! Upupupu!

Iwasawa: You can’t be serious!

Nagisa: Mutual killing, I don’t really understand what that means…

Niwa: …it’s means he wants us to kill each other.

Chihara: T-That’s crazy!

**Kill each other? Why… why is this happening? It’s a bad dream, right? There’s no way something so horrible is happening…**

Monokuma: Upupu, that’s right, it is crazy, so I better see an entertaining performance from you bastards! That’s an order from your Headmaster!

Sakurai: So, your…

Monokuma: I’m the one in charge! You guys seem a bit dim, so I’ll explain things slowly, upupu, make sure you listen up or you’ll be at a disadvantage!


	13. Prologue Part 12

Monokuma: To escape this park alive you need to commit a murder and get away with it, which means overcoming a school trial!

Sakurai: A school trial?

Monokuma: Yep, think of it as your last chance to stop the killer from getting away! You have to use those tiny brains of yours to figure out who the murderer is, you’ll have some time before the trial to investigate the crime scene, but the trial is where you make your final decision!

Arima: What happens then?

Monokuma: Well, if you guess correctly than the killer will be executed, but if your wrong than its you bastards who get executed while the killer gets to leave! Upupu!

Iwasawa: Y-You monster!

Monokuma: You understand? It’s kill or be killed! Ahahaha! I can’t wait! I can’t wait to see what happens, my fur’s tingling in excitement!!

Ai: There’s no way we would kill each other, give up on this ridiculous plan right now.

Monokuma: Well, since you said so… As if! You might think your not capable of killing, but sooner or later you’ll see what desperation does to a person, how truly despair inducing! Upupu!

Chizuru: Your wrong, we’re students of Hope’s peak, if anyone can survive this situation than it’s us!

Monokuma: Upupu, this is going to be so much fun! Ah, I should put a rule in place so this doesn’t end so soon, so let’s see… Oh, I know, ahem, there can only be two bodies at any time! That way one of you doesn’t go and kill everyone in their sleep, how boring would that be!

Komaki: Alright that’s enough out of you, we’re not playing your sick game!

Kanasaki: Yeah, we aren’t just going to start killing each other for no reason!

Monokuma: Isn’t wanting to get out of a creepy abandoned amusement park enough for you people! Fine, if you ungrateful bastards need some motivation, how about I prepare you some front row seats to the execution of the SHSL Escape Artist!

**Okura-san, the image of his beaten body still lingers on the monitor, he’s still in danger…**

Y/N: P-Please don’t do anything to hurt Okura-san!

Monokuma: Oh? And what’s stopping me?!

**W-What can I say to make him listen, what would help Okura-san?**

**Ah! T-That’s it!**

Y/N: I-If you just e-executed Okura-san there would be one less person for your killing game! If you want maximum entertainment, why would you deprive yourself of another victim?

Monokuma: …Upupu, Upupupu, Upupupupupu! Now your getting it! At least one of you idiots has things figured out!

**I can feel the stares of my classmates drilling into me, I hope they understand I was just trying to help…**

Monokuma: Now there’s only one thing left to do, here’s your student handbooks! It’s an important device so don’t lose it!

**The bear pulls a number of hand hold devices and throws them out to everyone, watching the screen light up I can see information on the others here and the rules of this killing game.**

Monokuma: Well that’s enough for now, you bastards can have some time to take things in and plot some murders, Upupu, have fun!

**He jumps back behind the desk and disappears, leaving us all in an uneasy silence…**

**To think that it was only a little while ago that we were able to ignorantly suggest that nothing was wrong, but now… now we know our lives are at risk.**

**DANGANRONPA – BETWEEN HOPE AND DESPAIR**

**PROLOGUE END**

**REMAINING STUDENTS: 16**


	14. Chapter 1 [Despair Inducing Fun] Part 1

**This isn’t a reward for getting accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy, this isn’t some surprise school trip for new students, this certainly isn’t orientation day, this… this is a nightmare.**

**Sitting on the Hotels entrance-way steps gives me a good view of the amusement park, after the bear, Monokuma appeared, the parks attractions lit up, the colourful lights are doing nothing to ease tensions.**

**We’re trapped here until we kill someone, how sick…**

**What… what do I do? Is there anything I can do?**

**Burying my head in my hands I feel at a complete loss.**

**After discovering Monokuma’s plan there was a variety of reactions, but eventually after the reality of the situation set in everyone became suspicious of each other, I can’t really blame them, we’re all strangers here.**

**It seemed like everyone was about to be at each other’s throats, but in an amazing show of leadership Chizuru managed to get everyone to calm down, she revealed the keys from the wooden box saying there was a room key for everyone.**

**The key chains revealed a connection between everyone and the keys, the reveal of a safe room eased some nerves and soon everyone went their separate ways.**

**The key in my pocket holds a book key chain and after finding my room I discovered just how personalised it was, bookshelves made up one whole wall which at first delighted me, I could distract myself from this nightmare, but I only ended up reading the same paragraph over and over again.**

**That’s why I came outside, so I could try and clear my head, sitting with my back to the entrance is surely asking for someone to show up and kill me, but… but I can’t just believe anyone would go along with this so easily.**

**What do I do…**

???: H-Help…

**What was that?**

**Looking up I’m horrified to see the brutally beaten Okura, he escaped from Monokuma!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Despair Inducing Fun!**

**(Ab)normal days**

**There’s not much I could do for Okura, he passed out as soon as I got him inside, the lack of a first aid kit left me struggling to help his injuries. I'm not strong enough to carry him far, so I move him onto one of the lobby couches and set about finding some makeshift medical supplies.**

**I find a bottle of water and some spare pillow cases, ripping up the cases I use them as bandages and rags to clean Okura up, wetting the rag I get to work wiping the blood off him, my hands are shaking but I manage to have him looking better.**

**Pulling a blanket over Okura I then end up sitting on the floor in front of him, he looked on the verge of death and his breathing is the only thing assuring me he’s okay.**

**Eventually I can feel myself starting to nod off, I know I shouldn’t sleep here, it’s dangerous to be exposed like this, but I just feel so tired…**

**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

_Monokuma: Finally, this show is getting on with it!_

_Monokuma: If I had to hear one more introduction, I was going to murder someone!_

_Monokuma: Well, enough about those bastards, the real star here is you!_

_Monokuma: Upupu! Inserting yourself into a killing game, how exiting!_

_Monokuma: You know they’re going to die, right?_

_Monokuma: So, don’t go getting attached!_

_Monokuma: The rating on this thing needs to go up, this isn’t some kiddie show!_

_Monokuma: The stuff I’ve got planned for these bastards, Upupupu, I’m getting excited just thinking about it!_

_Monokuma: Let’s get on with it!_


	15. Chapter 1 [Despair Inducing Fun] Part 2

**When I wake up, I realise I’ve been moved onto a couch, someone must have come by and moved me, I appreciate the kindness, but I still feel kind of worried about being so unguarded.**

**Okura is no longer where I left him, actually there appears to be no one around, what time is it?**

**Pulling out my student handbook I check the digital clock and am disappointed to see it only reads Morning, what a useless clock…**

**I would assume everyone is hiding out in their rooms, but I still feel like I should look around to make sure everyone is okay.**

**-Outside Hotel-**

Morita: Oh, you’re up (L/n)!

**Ah, Morita-san looks completely… normal, I suppose everyone deals with life threatening situation’s differently.**

Y/N: Y-Yeah, um, morning.

Morita: Oi, don’t let what that bear said get you down, we’re gonna kick his ass and get out of this place!

Y/N: Isn’t that a dangerous plan? Our problem isn’t one weird bear, it’s whoever’s behind all this.

Morita: What do you mean, it was that bear right?

Y/N: I-I don’t think one bear could pull all this off…

Morita: Well, then that just mean’s we have more ass to kick is all! I’m getting ready for the ass kicking of a lifetime!

Kanasaki: Whoa there Zena warrior princess, it’s against the rules to attack ‘the headmaster’, given what happened to Kazue I don’t think we should be making any rash moves.

Morita: Ugh, y-your right, it would be bad if anyone got hurt because of me…

**I’m relieved Kanasaki-san managed to calm her down, he seemed a bit odd before, but the situation seems to have brought a more serious side out in him.**

Kanasaki: Anyway, it’s impossible to fight of such angry demons.

Y/N: D-Demons?

Kanasaki: That’s right, Monokuma is obviously possessed by a malicious demon, this park is simply an extension of its powers.

Morita: …I don’t know anything about demons, but I’m pretty sure that’s not what’s going on here.

Kanasaki: Huh? Are you doubting me? Then how do you explain that?

**He points at the sky and I have trouble noticing anything wrong.**

Y/N: Um, what exactly are we looking at?

Kanasaki: Are you telling me you don’t see that?!

Y/N: S-See what?

Kanasaki: The sky! It’s moving strangely!

Morita: …I’m just gonna go.

Kanasaki: W-Wait, hear me out!

**He chases after Morita and she begins to run in response, I suppose I should just move on…**


	16. Chapter 1 [Despair Inducing Fun] Part 3

**-Park Entrance-**

I missed the large ominous gate in my exploration yesterday so I can’t say for certain if it looked like this before, but it really fits the image of being trapped within a killer amusement park, although I suppose I can’t blame the murder part on the park…

**-Park Entrance Investigation Begin-**

GATE

The gate is covered in chains, far more than necessary and threaded with thorned red roses, it seems a strange addition, I can understand the chain’s, they’re completely unsettling, but rose’s?

PAST THE GATE

Peering through the bars reveals an unending forest of tree’s, normally there would be a parking lot or somewhere for people to line up, so why does it seem like we’re in the middle of nowhere?

CAMERA

I can understand the park needing security, but the picture of Monokuma on the side of the camera reveals its true nature, that bear is watching us…

The gate only serves to remind me of how trapped we all are, I’ve never thought an amusement park could be such a gloomy sight… well, there’s one more thing to look at.

MAP

It’s a map of the park, it continues the Monokuma theme of the camera and I can see all the rides have been re-named with bear puns in mind, it would be a cute theme in any other situation.

Ding!

Huh? What was that? Oh, my student handbook.

Map Updated!

I see, there’s a map in the handbook, wait, is this thing tracking my movements?

…never mind, there’s worse things going on, I need to find everyone, now that I think about it it’s probably dangerous to be wandering around on my own…

Yeah, I should get back to the hotel, there’s still a lot to explore, but I’ll have to be satisfied with the map for now.

**Park Map – Monokuma’s ‘Drop Dead’ Adventure Land!**

**Locations:**

**Hotel – Ferris Wheel – Roller Coaster – Park Café – Side Show Alley – Pool Area – Arcade – Merry Go Round – Observation Tower – Communication Hub - BLOCKED/OUT OF BOUNDS**

**-Hotel Lobby-**

The lobby isn’t empty anymore, I guess I’ll check to see how the others are doing.

**-Classmate Sanity Investigation Begin-**

MISHIMA RIKO

Y/N: Mishima-san, are you okay?

Mishima: …

Y/N: Um, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to or can’t, I’m not sure, b-but if you need anything I’m here.

Mishima: …

I can’t tell if she’s even listening to me or not, but at least I tried.

ARIMA RIN

Arima: (Y/n)-san, how are you doing?

Y/N: Ah, all things considered I’m doing rather okay, thank you for asking!

Arima: Please do not get the wrong idea, I simply want to assess your mental state out of concern for my life.

Y/N: W-Well, that’s a cold way of putting it, but it’s still nice of you to be concerned.

Arima: Y-You…

She looks really flustered and quickly storms off; I think I’m beginning to understand her character.

SAKURAI SHIRO

Y/N: Sakurai-san you’ve really made yourself at home behind that desk.

Sakurai: I feel more comfortable having a desk in front of me, it helps to organize my thoughts.

Y/N: I see, that makes sense.

Sakurai: I’m glad that you’re here (L/n)-san, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.

Y/N: M-Me? What is it?

Sakurai: Do you remember that spare key? It’s missing.

Y/N: Oh, maybe someone borrowed it? But we still don’t know what it unlocks…

Sakurai: Yes, that’s what has me worried, I believe someone might have taken it to get ahead of the game.

Y/N: Y-You don’t mean…

Sakurai: This is just speculation, but someone could already be planning a murder.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Danganronpa!


End file.
